


Coming of age: The beginning

by Shikasgurl22



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coming of Age, Dubious Consent, Exploration, F/M, High School, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Canon Compliant, Possessive Behavior, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikasgurl22/pseuds/Shikasgurl22
Summary: Growing up is already complicated enough. Trying to navigate the world of heroes and ninjas is even harder. Now throw in a dash of angst, love and teenage hormones and you've got the mess Shika calls her life.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Original Female Character(s), Todoroki Shouto/Original Female Character(s), Toogata Mirio/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!: This is a bit of a slow burn and features toothachingly sweet fluff at times along with some teen sexual exploration and mentions of attempted suicide and death.
> 
> Please take note that the timelines in both the Naruto world and BNHA have been altered at certain points to fit the narrative.
> 
> I do own this story, but I don't own any of the characters other than my original character and her mother.
> 
> All Naruto and BNHA characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Kōhei Horikoshi respectively.

"Hey," he said, lifting his head just enough to look up at her. "let's..... break up"

Those four words were haunting Shika's mind. It was all she could think about and all she could do was try to endure the pain they caused. It had to be a crime for someone so young to experience such hurt, right? For her, life was over.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_But wait, let me backtrack a bit before we get into all of that. First, let me give you a bit of a backstory into just who Shika is and the happenings that led up to this devastation._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Shika was born and raised in a village on the southern end of Japan known as Konohagakure. During her senior year of middle school, at the age of 15, she'd decided that at the end of the school year she'd apply to UA High school in Musutafu for the hero program. 

Her kekkei tota (later, she found out, to be known as a quirk) is particle release. Particle release is known little outside of her small part of Japan.

It's last known wielder was old Onoki, third Tsuchikage of a village allied with hers called Iwagakure. He'd passed long before her birth so the only things she'd had to help her master her quirk were some old scrolls given to her from Iwagakure about Onoki, his fabrications Ku and Kako and detailed information on the kekkei tota itself.

But those old scrolls along with her own determination and willpower pushed her to become one of the most powerful weilders of particle release ever seen before.

Now, I know that with a name like particle release you must be thinking that she ended up with some lame, useless quirk. Well, not exactly. Far from it actually. Being a nature quirk, particle release gives a person the ability to manipulate not only earth, but fire and wind as well.

Not only that, but she can form 3-D shapes in her hands out of the energy stored in her body and once released it expands and shoots toward her target.

Anything that passes through the object or is passed through by the object is instantly destroyed on a molecular level. So, yeah, her quirk can be pretty dangerous. Not only could a person die, but they would literally cease to exist.

That's why, for the most part, she focuses on the elemental nature aspect of her quirk. She only uses the energy blast if absolutely necessary. It's too difficult to control and drains her.

But by the time she'd turned 14, becoming a ninja in her village wasn't as glamorous as it had been in the past and with rapid modernization taking place, tv and the internet had introduced her to the terms 'quirk' and 'heros'. That's when she'd first learned about the number one hero All Might and the prestigious hero academy UA high school.

Shika remembered wanting so badly to go to UA's sports festival that year and telling her boyfriend, Shikamaru, all about it much to his disinterest. After all, he was a ninja and wanted nothing to do with this hero business. Mainly because it was too glamorous for his liking. He said being a 'hero' was all for show and financial gain.

He'd never been one to want or need national attention, fame or fortune. Of course that was ironic coming from a guy whose family was loaded and who was hailed in their village as a genius ninja. There wasn't a single person in Konoha who didn't know the Naras.

After asking Lady Tsunade for permission to go to UA's sports festival and being turned down, Shika had conceded to watching it live from her computer. And that was the first time she'd seen the first year student Togata Mirio.....and consequently, his 'willie'.

She hadn't ever even seen a boy's 'willie' before, not even Shikamaru's so to say that she was flustered would be an understatement. Yeah, Mirio had placed dead last, but he'd certainly made an impression on her. One that Shika would never forget.

As promised to herself, at the end of her ninth grade school year, Shika secretly applied to UA online. She didn't know what to expect and everyday for weeks she checked her email for any news. However, things had begun to look grim.

Time rolled on and before she knew anything, a month and a half had already flown by. But then, just a few weeks before the start of the new school year, Shika was invited to participate in UA high's entrance exam.

Knowing that the hokage wouldn't agree, but having her mother's full support, Shika and her mom secretly took the trip to Musutafu. Upon returning they were both met with disapproval from Lady Tsunade, of course.

Though Shika is strong, her Kekkei tota was very rare and dangerous, meaning that others would do just about anything to get their hands on it. Leaving the village without at least one jonin level escort was dumb and plain reckless in the Hokage's eyes. And Shika knew she wouldn't be the only one who thought so.

She knew Shikamaru would be livid when he finally saw her. She knew he would've disagreed with she and her mom leaving the village, too, but not exactly for the same reasons as the Hokage. He couldn't care less about her ability or its rarity, he just cared about her and her safety.

She'd left in the dead of night without so much as a single word to anyone, not even him. She knew he'd be worried. She knew he wouldn't know what had happened to her, where she was or when she'd be back.

What she didn't know was that he'd pleaded with the Hokage to let him and a small team go out in search for her after finding out she was gone. But Tsunade refused. Her gut was telling her that Shika was okay and would return. Besides, she felt there was something much more important for Shikamaru to be concerned with.

Shika could feel how off the shadow-weilder was the moment she stepped foot on the back porch of his family's home. Shikamaru had never been one to explode with anger. No, instead his anger was silent, seething.

He rarely let anyone get under his skin enough to push him to that point of anger, though. It was a sight to behold. And while she wasn't sure that that's what she was feeling, just the thought of having that silent rage aimed at her made Shika's heart clench. She didn't like the way it felt if this really was it and silently hoped to never experience it again.

Shikamaru spared a fleeting glance in Shika's direction before returning his eyes back to the shogi board placed before him. He was playing alone, spinning the board after each move to play as his own opponent.

There was silence between them as she took a seat on the pillow lying on the porch opposite him; her eyes downcast, hands trembling. After a moment of hesitation, she looks up and their eyes met.

"Shika-pooh I-......I'm sorry," she chimed, but there was nothing. He didnt say a word.

Shikamaru only looked away, closing his eyes and laying back against the soft pile of pillows strewn about behind him. For a moment he stayed that way; eyebrows furrowed as if he were contemplating something deeply.

Then he finally opened his eyes. Staring up at the cloudy sky, Shikamaru sighed.

"Why didn't you at least tell _me_ you were leaving?"

His sudden question caught Shika off guard, her own words now catching in her throat. She swallowed, but before she could answer, he spoke again.

"I went by your house looking for you. I called you. I even asked your neighbors. I asked everyone, but no one knew a thing. I thought-," he cut himself off, hesitating to continue. "I didn't know what to think. Three days, Shika. Where were you?"

Shika looked down at her lap. She was ashamed of herself, of her selfish actions. She'd disappointed the one person she never wanted to hurt. She'd seen him calling, saw notifications of his texts, but she ignored it all. He had no idea how bad she wished that she'd done things differently. But she couldn't.

With her eyes tightly shut, she answered. "I...went to Musutafu. I was invited there to take the entrance exam for UA high. Sorry for not telling you."

Shikamaru looked over at her then quickly looked away. He needed to keep his resolve. He couldn't give in to her sad face and pouty lips like he usually would. No, this was different. He had no choice in this particular matter.

"Does this hero program mean that much to you, Shika? More than our home? More than your own safety? More than.....me?"

"NO!" She yelled, her loud words filling the silence and eliciting a stern look from Mrs. Nara from the kitchen window. With her voice lower, more under control, Shika continued.

"Of course it doesn't, Shika-pooh. You mean....everything to me. It's just-...I don't know. I just didn't want you to-" she trailed off, too nervous to finish.

Too nervous to admit that she didn't want to be distracted or discouraged.....not even by him.

Shikamaru wasn't called a genius for nothing and he knew Shika better than even she knew herself. He knew what she wanted to say. She didn't need to finish. "Yeah....okay. I understand," he murmured barely above a whisper.

Shikamaru placed his arms across his face, hiding his expression from her. Shika sat there listening to him take long deep breaths. All was quiet otherwise. He was unmoved and he stayed that way a long while. Suddenly she heard him sigh again before pulling himself back up into a sitting position.

He thumbed at the hem of his t-shirt nonchalantly, opening and closing his mouth then opening and closing it again as if trying to find the right words to say, but couldnt. Then finally, he spoke.

"Hey," he said, lifting his head just enough to look up at her. "let's..... break up"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

So, now that you're all caught up, we can pick things back up from where we left off.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Shika sat in the window seat across from her bed, listening to the rain and holding onto her cellphone hoping that he would call. She'd drafted so many messages to send to him only to question it's validity before hitting the back button again. Tears streamed down her cheeks as thoughts of their conversation played on repeat in her mind.

_"B-....but why? No, I don't want to break up," she choked out. Trying, but failing to hold back her tears._

_Shikamaru couldn't stand to see her cry. He had to look away again, otherwise he wouldn't be able to go through with it._

_"Listen, Shika, think about it; I'm a ninja and you want to be a hero. Our dreams are taking us in two different directions. We've-....we've grown apart. We aren't the same two people we were four years ago."_

_Shika tried wiping her tears away, to no avail, as she listened to the boy she'd spent the last four years of her life with seeming to effortlessly toss her away. It hurt....so bad. She felt like she couldn't breathe and no matter how deeply she inhaled, the air just wouldn't reach._

_Her hand clutched at her chest desperately, trembling as it did. She tried using her other hand to steady it, but the shaking just wouldn't stop. This must be what it felt like to die, she wondered? A moment of silence lingered between them, but it was her shaky voice that finally rang through._

_"Then.....I won't go. I'll stay in Konoha."_

_Shikamaru looked up at her, shock rushed across his features in a moment of surprise. He studied her in silence a moment longer before frowning and looking away in defeat._

_"No you wont"_

_"I will! I promise, Shika-pooh, I-"_

_"I'm leaving on an S-rank mission and I don't know when I'll be back! So....don't waste your one chance on me."_

_Shika was shocked. An S-rank mission? Wasn't that too dangerous for him? Yes, he's a jonin, but he was only 16. How could they allow someone so young to do something so dangerous? What was Lady Tsunade thinking?_

_"When?" she finally asked_

_"I don't know the specifics yet, but sometime within the next few weeks. Ino, Chouji and I, along with a few other jonin."_

_"Well, for how..... long?"_

_Shikamaru shrugged, placing his head on the arm he'd rested on his knee, still not able to meet her gaze. "I don't know. The order is to not return until the mission is complete. Lady Tsunade mentioned that it could be..... indefinite. So, I may never be able to come back to Konoha"_

_Before either of them knew what had happened, Shika had crossed the small space separating them, knocking the shogi board over in the process, and wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck. The force of which sent them both falling back into the pillows._

_Shika straddled the shocked boy, pushing herself up into a seated position in his lap. Her warm tears dripping onto his face as she looked down at him._

_"Please don't go Shikamaru! Please! I'll stay too, I promise. I won't go away again. Just tell them that you won't do the mission," she pleaded._

_Shikamaru could feel her small hands trembling as she gripped his shirt. Her thick, curly, dark hair hid her beautiful features from him. Only the silent lightning flashing through the sky offered him the briefest of glimpses of her somber expression._

_Even her ever-glowing, warm caramel skin seemed dulled by her sadness and the dimness of the stormy sky. Shikamaru watched the disheveled girl above him, blinking only when her stray tears plopped against his cheek. This wasn't easy for him either, but he had to do the right thing._

_"I can't turn down the mission, Shika. I'm a ninja. My job is to help those in need and to protect my village.The mission comes first and if that means making some sacrifices then so be it."_

_Shika couldn't believe what she was hearing. The mission.... comes first? What nonsense? Slowly, but steadily her sadness began to morph into...anger. She was in disbelief._

_"Hypocrite," she whispered_

_"What," he asked, but instead of an answer his face was met with the sting of her hand._

_"Shika-pooh is a hypocrite!" She yelled before showering him with a barrage of emotionally fueled hits against his chest and arms._

_"Hey, stop! Calm down!," he said as he tried to grab her flailing arms._

_"No! How dare you question my loyalty to you knowing full well that you were leaving me anyway!"_

_"Stop, Shika"_

_"I won't stop! As bad as I want to be a hero! As bad as I want to attend UA, I'm still willing to throw that away for you! Yet you can't even refuse this one mission for me?!?" she yelled._

_Shika quickly pushed his grasping hand away and pulled back even further, slapping him again. But this time she knew she'd gone too far. Her entire body froze when she saw the red liquid gathering at the corner of his mouth._

_Shikamaru, however, didn't seem to notice at all. He paid no mind to the minor cut on his lip as he wrapped his arms around Shika, pinning her arms to her side. He held her there, listening to her heart pounding and her heavy breathing as she tried calming herself. He waited until he was certain she was okay and that her breathing had returned to normal before releasing her arms and pulling her closer._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry.....I'm so sorry," he whispered, placing his forehead against her shoulder._

_"No, I'm sorry," she whispered back, "for everything."_

_Moving his head ever so slightly, Shika could feel Shikamaru's warm breath and lips ghost against the side of her neck as he spoke._

_"I was.....irritated earlier and let it get the better of me. I took it out on you by placing all the blame on you. I'm really sorry. I'm just trying to do the right thing, Shika. Please....try to believe me when I say that I don't want to fight, but more than that, I don't want to see you hurt."_

_Shika could feel the sincerity in his words. She didn't fully understand what he meant, but she knew that his words had to be true. He'd never lied to her before, as far as she knew, even when it was something that she didn't want to hear._

_Yet she still felt like there was something else; like there was something he wasn't telling her. Yes, she knew him and there was definitely something he couldn't tell her. And with that knowledge, she felt like her heart was slowly shattering into a million little pieces._

_As gently as she could, Shika pulled herself back from Shikamaru's arms in an attempt to get a better look at his face. She'd hit him pretty hard after all. But the moment their eyes met, he pulled her into a gentle kiss.They'd kissed many times in the last couple of years since their first kiss, but this one was different. So sad, so somber._

_And once again her tears began to fall.The familiar taste of Shikamaru's kiss mixed with the metallic taste of his blood and the saltiness of her own tears lingered on her tongue as she whimpered solemnly against his lips._

_This was it, she realized.This was their last kiss. Their kiss goodbye_.


	2. Look Forward

A week had gone by and Shika never did receive that call. And even though she'd built up enough courage to finally send him a message, he didn't respond. Instead, he'd left her on read. The few times that she'd gone out, she found herself desperately searching the crowd for that familiar pineapple hair. 

And on the off chance that she did get to see him, he would ignore her, walking by as if he didn't know her; as if they hadn't spent nearly every day of the last four years of their lives together. 

It hurt. She'd never experienced such pain in all her 15 years of living. But what could she do? It was obvious that he was done with her. 

Shikamaru had accepted it all and moved on, it seemed. No longer was she his. No longer could she call him her little Shika-pooh. It was really over and the emptiness she felt in her chest was vaste.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The house was quiet as Shika lay in bed with her blanket pulled up to her chin. She was absent-mindedly scrolling through Pinterest when she heard her mom enter the house and shout her name. She sighed and rolled over onto her back before responding.

"Yes mom?"

"Get down here and help me unpack these groceries. I have something to tell you."

Shika huffed. Put up groceries? Didn't her mom know that she was grieving? It's only been a week since Shikamaru dumped her. Didn't that mean anything? Were groceries really more important than letting her daughter wallow in self-pity and despair? 

Slowly she stomped her way down the stairs, her mom's curly dark brown hair coming into view as she descended. The beautiful dark skinned woman turned to face her daughter with her hand on her hip and an incredulous look on her face. 

Shika sighed, already knowing what she was about to say, but preparing herself to hear it anyway.

"Shika Marie Kazami......it's been an entire week," she said, handing her daughter a bottle of mirin and a package of shiitake mushrooms.

"I know mom," she mumbled, turning and rolling her eyes where her mom couldn't see.

"Okay, then you know it's time to start trying to pick yourself back up then, yes?"

Shika pulled out a package of thinly sliced raw beef along with raw prawns from one of the bags and sat them on the counter. She was trying her best not to cry as thoughts of Shikamaru invaded her mind. 

"I know I should, but.....it's just...it still.... really, really hurts, mom."

Seeing her daughter on the brink of tears again stopped the older woman in her tracks. Placing down the items in her hands, she hastily walked over and pulled Shika into a much needed hug. 

"Okay, okay sweetheart. Everything will be okay. I'm sorry for being insesitive. I know these things take time. Trust me, I know it hurts now, but time heals all wounds baby."

Shika sniffled, burying her face against her mother, tears seeping into her blouse. 

"E-even if it's a giant, crater-sized hole in the middle of my heart?"

Her mom squeezed her tight, fighting to hold back her own tears as she kissed her daughter on the top of her head. 

"Yes sweetheart, even if it's a giant, crater-sized hole in the middle of your heart."

The two of them laughed, still holding on to the other and staying that way until Shika's tears were all but forgotten. 

After some time they finished putting the groceries away before her mom headed up to her bedroom. She'd wanted to take a shower before starting dinner. On her way up though, she stopped, hearing Shika call out to her.

"Oh, hey mom, earlier you said you had something to talk to me about?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah! Get yourself cleaned up, Lady Tsunade will be joining us for dinner. She said she has something she wants to talk to you about."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Shika sat silently across the table from the fifth and her assistant Shizune. Her mom was busy placing food on the table here and there before scurrying off back into the kitchen, so she was pretty much on her own at this point. 

Tsunade poured herself yet another shot of sake, much to Shizune's dismay, and knocked it back before slamming the glass down on the table. All the while never taking her eyes off of Shika.

"Shizune," she spoke suddenly, "why don't you go and see if Ms. Kazami needs a hand in the kitchen."

Shika's eyes flickered over to the dark-haired woman, begging, pleading with her not to leave the two of them alone, but all Shizune could do was give her a sympathetic look.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," she said before standing and heading to the kitchen.

Shika's eyes darted back to the lady in front of her when she heard Tsunade move. The fifth leaned forward, elbows resting on the table top and fingers laced in front of her face as she spoke.

"So, you want to be a hero?"

"Huh?" 

Shika was confused by Tsunade's words at first. A hero? Oh, that's right! She'd forgotten all about it. A smile threatened to spread across her lips as she prepared to answer, but Tsunade cut her off.

"I must say, I was quite surprised that one of Konoha's most promising students didn't want to be a shinobi. Even more so, when I received this," Tsunade said as she reached into her ample bosom and pulled out an envelope with Shika's name on it and stamped with the UA emblem.

Shika noticed that the seal had already been broken, meaning Tsunade had opened her mail, but she didn't even care at the moment as she took it. Her hands were shaking as she reached in and pulled out the nearly flat, round device inside. 

For a moment Shika was perplexed. What was it exactly? Nothing she'd ever seen, that was for sure. And what was she supposed to do with it? She gave Tsunade a questioning look and the older woman sighed.

"Personally, I thought this was a bit too much, and I'll admit that it took us about an hour to figure the damn thing out ourselves. But that's neither here nor there. Anyway, just place it down on the table and press down on the center with your finger"

Shika did as instructed and the device instantly began projecting a video in mid air. MID AIR! She was so amazed! Musutafu was obviously way more technologically advanced than Konoha. Tsunade grumbled under her breath as she poured herself another drink and waited for the video to end.

Near the end of the video the mouse (Or was he a puppy? Bear? Puppet?) she'd now come to know as Principal Nezu had officially welcomed her to UA High and Shika was nearly in tears. She'd made it, she'd actually made it! 

Looking to her side, Shika saw her mom and Shizune peeping out of the kitchen into the dining room where she and Tsunade sat. She smiled proudly as her mom did a silent celebratory dance in the hall and was about to get up to run to her when Tsunade spoke.

"Of course I immediately declined!"

"WHAT THA HE- mm-mmm!!!!!" 

Shika heard her mom's yell get cut off as Shizune dragged her flailing body out of the hall and back into the kitchen. 

She looked back over at Tsunade.

"Um, Lady Tsunade, I don't understand. I mean, I-" 

Tsunade raised her hand, silencing the teen before she could finish speaking. 

"Let me speak, Shika," she said as she lowered her hand, "While I had already made up my mind about not letting you attend this UA high, it seemed that destiny had other plans. Just one day after sending my letter of refusal, I received a video conference request from none other than this Principal Nezu." 

Tsunade was nearly out of sake, she noticed as she filled her cup yet again. Shika held her breath and tapped her hand on her leg impatiently, waiting for Tsunade to drink up and continue. The fifth was in no rush though as she tipped the bottled upside down over her glass and tapped the bottom.

"Oh just spit it out already!!!" Shika's mom yell from somewhere in the kitchen. 

Tsunade slammed the bottle down, successfully shattering the glass and splintering the table.

"Shut the hell up! I'm gettin' there! Shizune, more sake!!"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade! Right away!"

Shizune scrambled to bring a fresh bottle and hurriedly filled her glass as Tsunade began speaking again. 

"Long story short, Shika, I've decided to allow you to attend UA high school in Musutafu." 

YES!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Shika stood on the ferry with her bags next to her, waving goodbye to her mom, as she drifted further and further away from the pier. 

Tears stung at her eyes as she watched her mom cry her eyes out against Kakashi's shoulder while he stood there awkwardly. 

She wouldn't admit it out loud, but Shika was scared. Even though she was nearly 16, she'd never been away from her mom. Let alone had miles and miles of distance between them.

After wiping away her tears, she went to find a seat. She'd only be on the ferry for an hour before having to depart. Then she'd catch the bullet train from the station all the way to Musutafu. That was gonna be a three and a half hour ride. 

From the train station, she was to meet up with a girl named Fuyumi. The daughter of the person who'd be hosting her for the duration of her stay in Musutafu. 

One of Tsunade's stipulations was that Shika could not live alone in Musutafu and being that her mom owned and ran one of the only local grocery stores in Konoha, she couldn't just up and leave for an extended period of time. As such, Nezu made accommodations for Shika and assured them all that she would be safe.

Taking a deep breath and peeping to her left, Shika instantly noticed one of the other stipulations of her leave from Konoha. While she wasn't to be interfered with on her trip to Musutafu unless absolutely necessary, Tsunade had insisted that a jonin accompany her on her travels. 

Yamato sat not far away from her, reading a paper as if he wasn't watching her every move with his big creepy eyes. He'd always been the one ninja who Shika truly felt could devour someone's soul just by looking at them. She shuddered. Of all people, why him?

The thought made her think of the first time Shikamaru had gone on a mission with him. He called her every night for nearly a week complaining of night terrors in which dozens of Yamato's eyes chased after him. Shika couldn't help but giggle at the memory. 

She still missed Shikamaru. They hadn't seen one another in the last two weeks before she left so she assumed he'd already gone on that mission he told her about. 

He hadn't even said goodbye. Not even a text with a waving hand emoji or anything. 

She sighed. The pain she felt in her chest whenever she thought of him was still there, but little by little she was getting used to it. At least now she didn't cry every time she thought of him. That had to count for something, right?

Deciding to not test that theory just yet, Shika took out her phone for a much needed distraction. After an hour was up, the ferry had reached its destination. She departed with Yamato not far behind and made her way over to the train station. Much to he own surprise, she still remembered how to get there from her previous trip with her mom. 

There was only thirty minutes before the next shinkansen would arrive so she quickly grabbed a snack and a strawberry milk from a nearby vending machine and gobbled it up before making a pit stop in the lady's room. After that, she was done and ready for her train.

The train ride to Musutafu was generally uneventful. She'd scrolled through social media, searched up hot anime guys for her new phone background, read some manga and even saved a few new pins. And even with all of that, only an hour and a half had passed. Not wanting to waste all of her battery life before arriving, Shika decided to take a nap. That should help pass some time at least.

And it did.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"-ka.....Shika, wake up. SHIKA!"

Shika was snapped out of her sleep by the sound of her name being called. It took a minute for her sleepy brain to register just what was going on and where she was. She blinked a few times, wiping the drool off the side of her face as she looked around the train. It was still pretty empty, except for her and Yamato. And just as she thought his name, Shika looked to the side and screamed.

"KyAaaAaAhhh!!! EEeeYyEeEees!!!! Creepyyy!"

Yamato had had his face only inches away from Shika's the entire time he'd been trying to wake her up, so all she saw when she turned around were his big, creepy, black eyes staring into her soul. She clutched her chest as she watched him move to stand up. He closed his eyes and coughed into his fist before speaking. 

"Um, we arrive in two minutes. Please gather your things."

Shika kinda felt bad for him now as she stood. Yamato was obviously offended by her reaction. She'd even called his eyes creepy to his face. But in her defense, his eyes really did look like a portal into the demon realm. She sighed. Why did he have to have his face so close? Scared the living shit out of her. 

After gathering her things, Shika exited the train with Yamato in tow. Just like the last time she'd been there, she was wowed by just the mere size of Musutafu train station. The one they were building in Konoha was nothing in comparison. 

This train station had everything from vending machines and convenience stores to restaurants and clothing shops. Her little country girl mind just couldn't wrap itself around it all, even though she'd seen it all before.

Yamato called her name softly, pulling her back to reality before directing her attention to a pretty, white and red haired girl with glasses holding up a cute sign that read, 

Welcome to Musutafu, Ms. Kazami!

There were lots of hearts and cute little animals drawn all around it and Shika couldn't help but smile. And just as she was about to take a step forward, Yamato stopped her. Suddenly she sees a clone of him approach the girl holding the sign. They were far enough away that Shika couldn't hear what was being said, but she was sure that Yamato was identifying the girl and assuring that everything was safe and going according to plan. 

After a few moments she saw the girl smile just before both she and clone-Yamato bowed to one another. Then Yamato stepped aside, clearing the way for Shika to approach. As she walked closer, Shika got a better look at the woman. So pretty. She looked to be in her early twenties, average height and build, pretty shoulder length white hair with streaks of red, pale skin and gray eyes.

The woman gave Shika a huge smile before wrapping her up in a big hug. Needless to say, Shika was a bit surprised by this as she looked over at Yamato, but she wasn't offended in the least. She hugged the woman back before pulling away.

"Hi hi, Ms. Kazami. I'm Todoroki Fuyumi."

"Nice to meet you. Ah, you can just call me Shika."

"Shika-chan! Aww, so cute! So cute! Then please feel free to call me onee-chan!" Fuyumi squealed while holding her cheeks. 

Shika thought the older woman was just too cute. She didn't have a big sister, but if she did, she imagined that she'd be similar to Fuyumi. 

Fuyumi grabbed Shika by the hand before turning and bowing again at Yamato. 

"Thank you again, Mr. Yamato for going out of your way to safely bring Shika-chan all this way. Rest assured that she's in safe hands. Please relay this to your Hokage. You can leave the rest to us."

Yamato bowed. "Thank you for your continued support, Ms. Todoroki. Do not hesitate to contact us if ever there is need. Shizune will be in touch periodically to check in on Shika. I'll leave it to you from here." 

And with that, Yamato nodded at Shika before turning to leave.

The two only watched him for a few moments before Fuyumi began pulling Shika in the opposite direction. 

"Come on Shika-chan, this way."

"O-okay," she replied as she's being pulled along. 

During the car ride Fuyumi told Shika more about herself. She's 22, single, her birthday is December 6th and she works as an elementary school teacher. 

She also mentioned that she lives in a detached home on her father's property, but she really didn't get into too many details about him or her family. Shika found that strange since she'd be living with them at least for the next year, but she wouldn't pry.

After sharing some information about herself as well, the two of them listened to music and engaged in some mindless chatter. And before long they had gotten so comfortable that Shika felt like she'd known Fuyumi all her life. The car ride had taken about half an hour, but it felt like it had gone by much faster. 

The scenery had gone from inner city to more suburban, but with lots of trees and traditional Japanese style houses. Truly, it reminded her of home. That is, until Fuyumi turn onto the Todoroki property.


	4. Settling in

The road leading up to the huge traditional Japanese gates was long and from afar the house just beyond the gates seemed small, but the closer they got, the bigger Shika's eyes got. That was no house. 

It was a mansion! 

Once they came to a stop and stepped out of the car, Shika began to wonder just who Fuyumi's parents really were. Whoever they were, they must have been loaded.

The two of them grabbed Shika's bags and Fuyumi led them through the gates. The two walked in silence through a large, open and perfectly manicured space before reaching the front door. 

They walked into the entry and began removing their shoes. Fuyumi handed her some slippers and Shika absentmindedly slipped them on while gawking at the house. The interior was a beautiful fusion of modern and traditional.

"You can just carry your shoes from here Shika-chan," she vaguely heard Fuyumi say, "We have another outside area to cross, but there will be spare outside shoes available for you to slip on once we get there. No worries." 

Shika nodded her head absently as she continued to take in her surroundings. The flooring for the genkan was wooden, but just one step up was gold and white marble flooring. 

Across the marble floor from the genkan was a large set of shōji doors that were already open, leading out onto the en. The engawa was made of a beautiful bamboo flooring that led them past many other rooms and towards the back of the house as they went. 

After passing through yet another set of shōji doors Fuyumi and Shika stepped down off the en and onto a path leading away from the main house. Just one step down from the en was a small collection of thong flip flops that varied in size. Each slipped a pair on before continuing on their way. 

By this point as they walked, Shika was becoming a bit overwhelmed. Just how big was this place? How much longer would they have to walk? Why was their destination so far away from the main house?

Fuyumi could see the worried look as questions swam around in Shika's head and she gave the younger girl a reassuring smile.

"Ah, yeah, this is a long way, huh? Sorry, sorry," she apologized, "Long story short, I still live with my dad, but I like my independence. I'm 22 after all and a girl just needs her space." Fuyumi winked at Shika and she giggled.

Before long the two came upon three much smaller two level homes that sat just off the path. Shika sighed in relief as they headed towards the first one. Fuyumi giggled as she reached for the door and led her in. 

After stopping in yet another entry hall to exchange their outside shoes for more inside slippers, Fuyumi began showing Shika around. 

The home was fairly simple. Down the short hall to the right was a pair of fusuma doors leading into a multipurpose/common room. Across from that was the kitchen and straight ahead was a small toilet/laundry ares just next to a wooden flight of stairs. 

All the windows were shōji style and other than the entryway, kitchen and bathroom, every room had tatami mat flooring. 

"Come on Shika-chan, I'll show you to your bedroom. Ooh, I'm so excited!" Fuyumi exclaimed as she grabbed Shika's hand once again. 

The two climbed the stairs and came to a stop at the last door down the short hallway. There were only three doors on the second floor of the house. 

Fuyumi's room was the first door on the right. Just next to it was another much larger bathroom. Unlike the one downstairs, this one included a bath area, seperate from the toilet and sink. 

And finally, Shika's room. Opposite the other two doors, her new bedroom was the only room on the left side of the hall. Fuyumi opened the door with a 'Tada!' and a smile. 

The room was simple, but functional....and very.....girly? It definitely spoke teenage girl.

"Do you like it?" Fuyumi asked, her face full of hopeful glee.

Shika turned to her with a smile. "Yep, I love it."

"Yaaay! I was so nervous! I've always wanted a little sister so when I heard that you'd be coming I jumped at the opportunity to decorate your room! At first I wanted it to be super frilly and pink with lots of flowers and stuff, but then I remembered that you're a teenager so I had to tone it down a bit. But wow, I'm so happy that you like it. Woo, okay now I'm going to stop talking because I'm just rambling on."

"No, no. I don't mind at all," Shika assured her with a wave of her hands, "Thanks for this, Fuyu-nee." 

Fuyumi squealed at the familiarity of her new nickname and the two of them hugged. 

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go and freshen up a bit before I start on dinner. Why don't you get settled in? Maybe give your mom a call? I'm sure she's worried about you."

Shika nodded. "Okay, thanks again."

"No problem, Shika-chan," the older woman said as she gave Shika another hug. "Make yourself at home. I'll be just across the hall. If you need anything feel free to ask." 

And with that, Fuyumi turned and left. 

Shika slowly walked further into the room, placing her bags down on the floor and plopped down on the twin size bed. She took in the small bedroom with a tired smile. The bed was soft, but not too soft. She could bounce on it, but it was quiet. And just next to her new bed was an empty nightstand. 

In the middle of the floor was a pink rug and a white table. Further across from the bed, just against the wall next to the bedroom door was a desk and chair. To her right, just at the foot of the bed was a window and then a closet.

This would be her new home for the next year. And if everything went well, maybe she could stay until graduation. Shika certainly didn't mind. The house was nice and Fuyumi was just wonderful to be around. 

The only thing that would have made things better was if her mom had been able to come to Musutafu with her. She didn't think a day would go by without wishing her mom was there too.

Taking her phone out of her pocket, she turned it back on and clicked on her mom's number. The phone didn't even ring twice before her mom answered.

"Shika! Hey babe! Did you make it to Musutafu okay?"

"Hey mom! Yeah, I made it."

"Oh, I'm so relieved! Where are you now?"

"I've actually already made it to the host's house. I got here just a little while ago. I have my own room and Fuyu-nee is awesome."

"Aww, that's great honey," her mom said with a sniffle. Her voice broke as she continued, "I'm so happy for you, Shika. I miss you so much already. I wish I could be there with you."

"Aw, mom! Don't cry. You're gonna make me cry too," Shika said this, but she was already wiped her own tears away. "I miss you too, mom"

"You know, I know you're not a baby anymore, but ever since your father died it's just been you and I. It's super hard for me having you so far away."

"Mom...."

"But it's even more important to me that you're happy and get to follow your dreams. So don't worry, baby. Mom's alright. What I want most is for you to do your best at UA. Show those heroes just who Shika Marie Kazami is. Show them why they shouldn't underestimate Konoha!"

"Woohoo! That's right mom!" Shika cheered, tears still flowing.

"Well, I won't keep you, honey. I know that you must have some unpacking to do. Plus you have to get up early tomorrow to meet your teacher and get your new uniform. Don't stay up too late and don't forget to call Lady Tsunade. I'll talk to you soon, baby. I love you."

"Okay, I won't forget. I love you too, Mom. Bye."

Shika hung up with her mom and wiped the rest of her tears from her eyes. She'd had a feeling that her call with her mom would go that way, but who cares? Her mom was great and trying her best. 

Most Japanese kids were pretty independent from a young age, but Shika was raised slightly different since her mom wasn't native to Japan. She'd sheltered her a bit so it was understandable that she was having such a hard time with all of this. 

Just as Shika was about to dial Tsunade, a soft knock came at her door. Though it wasn't closed, Fuyumi didn't want to just walk in. She saw that Shika's eyes were a bit puffy from crying. 

After all, Fuyumi knew how it felt to be separated from your mom so she understood, but she wouldn't bring it up unless Shika wanted to talk about it. Instead, she'd try her best to make her stay as pleasant as possible.

"Shika-chan, I know I said that I was going to make dinner, but then I remembered that I hadn't asked what type of food you like. Is there anything in particular that you want to eat?"

"Anything is fine, really. I'm not too picky."

Fuyumi gave a thoughtful look and tapped her chin. "Hmm, how about omuricu? Hambagu?"

"Oh, I haven't had omuricu in ages!" Shika said, excited. 

Fuyumi giggled.

"Okay! That sounds delicious. I'll go start on it right away! Wait," she stopped as she was about to leave and mumbled to herself, "do I have everything for that? Yeah, yeah I do. Okay!"

Shika giggled at Fuyumi's excitement before turning her attention back to her phone. She searched for Tsunade's number and pressing call. When the Hokage answered Shika could tell that she was tired, but trying to push through it; with the aide of Shizune and a few bottles of sake, she was sure. 

This was going to be one long conversation.


	5. Take a chance

As promised, Mirio safely brought Shika to UA in one piece and on time to meet her new teacher. Aizawa had been asleep in a sleeping bag on the floor in class 1-A when she found him.

She thought maybe something was wrong with him, but Mirio assured her that this was perfectly normal behavior for the teacher. It took a while, but Aizawa finally woke from his nap and acknowledged her presence.

The meeting itself didn't take too long. Mirio stood outside the classroom while Shika and Aizawa got acquainted. After brief introductions, Aizawa gave her the rundown of hero school; expectations he had for her and general school rules to abide by.

He also told her about the lunch voucher program for transfer students and gave her a form to fill out for her hero costume. After that, the meeting was pretty much over. All she had to do now was receive her new school uniform set.

Mirio walked with Shika to the student services office, located inside the south wing of the school, to pick up her uniform set. It consisted of her summer uniform, winter uniform and athletic/sports attire.

She nearly shit her pants when she saw the price of the set on the receipt. How had her mom paid so much?!? Why the hell was it so expensive? In Konoha the entire set was like $100. UA's uniform set was nearly $1000.

Shika made a mental note to call her mom later and beg for forgiveness for being such a selfish daughter. Though, she already knew her mom would just brush it off as nothing.

Mirio helped carry some of her stuff on the way back home. She'd told him that it was okay, but he insisted. The two made idle chat on the way to the train station, but nearly the entire train ride was silent between them.

It wasn't until they were near the Todoroki property that Mirio finally spoke again.

"Hey, I'm really sorry that you saw my willie."

Shika's face was instantly red as she gave him an incredulous look. How could he just say something like that without feeling embarrassed? She couldn't even respond.

"I try not to show my willie too much if I can help it, but my quirk kinda makes that impossible. Every time I use permeation my clothes just slip off and boom, my willie is out. In fact, I don't think there's a single person in Musutafu who hasn't seen my-"

Mirio stopped talking suddenly when he felt Shika's small hand grip the sleeve of his shirt.

She silently stood next to him, gripping his arm and clutching her chest, trying to keep herself from hyperventilating. Mirio couldn't see it because of her hair, but her face had turned a deep shade of red.

Finally she spoke, "Can you PLEASE stop saying that word?"

Shika didn't know if her innocent mind could take much more. Every time he said it, an image of his... 'thing' would pop into her mind's eye, getting closer and closer.

"Word?" he asked, "Which word?" He was genuinely confused. He'd said so many words.

"....W-....wi...wi-wi-"

"Ah! Willie! Oh, um, sorry about that. That's just what I've always called my p-"

"I swear to the Gods, Togata Mirio, even though we just met today, if you finish that sentence, I will set you on fire!"

"Sorry, sorry. I can be a little, uh, too outspoken at times. It's one of my many shortcomings, so I'm told. I promise I'll try not to bring up my wil- uh, my private parts so much next time."

There it was again. Him insinuating that there _would_ be a next time. Though, he could just be talking about school. He was pretty innocent looking so she didn't want to assume anything.

"......Thanks," she mumbled quietly as the two came to a stop in front of the gate located at the rear of the Todoroki property.

Shika had been so relieved when she'd found out about it. The thought of having to walk so far to the main house everyday just to go to school was not pleasant. The walk to school was long enough on its own.

Mirio pushed the gate door with his free hand and held it open for Shika before stepping through it himself. He wanted to apologize to her again for being so insensitive with his words, but was afraid he'd just make things more awkward.

So they remained quiet for the rest of the short walk to the house. Using the key she'd gotten from Natsuo, Shika unlocked the door and they stepped in.

Shika removed her shoes and slipped on a pair of house slippers before turning to face Mirio.

"Here, I'll take that stuff," she said, reaching her hands out to take back the uniform items he'd been carrying for her.

"You sure?" he asked and she nodded before he handed the items over to her.

"Thanks for doing all of this for me, Mr. Togata. It was really nice of you."

"Hey, it's no big deal and just call me Mirio. We're friends now after all."

Shika looked down, blushing. It was embarrassing, but she'd give it a try.

"Mi...Mirio-kun," she said, barely above a whisper.

"See? Now that wasn't so bad! Actually, not bad at all. I like it!"

"I-Idiot!" she stammered out.

It was so embarrassing. Was he not aware of that? Or did it just not matter to him? Of course she was also aware of just how hypocritical this was since she always requested people call her by her first name upon meeting.

But he's a cute boy and that made all the difference, right?

"Oh, hey, do you mind if I use your restroom before I leave?" he asked, "I forgot to go while we were at the school."

"Uh, yeah, sure."

She pointed at the cubby to their left for him to grab an extra pair of house slippers and after putting them on, Mirio headed to the bathroom. And as he did, Shika headed up the stairs to hang her new uniforms up in her bedroom.

She'd gotten so caught up in looking at her shiny new uniforms that she didn't even notice Mirio walking up the steps. Her back was to the open bedroom door when she heard light taps. When she turned, he was there standing in the doorway.

"I'm all done. I didn't see you downstairs and I didn't want to just leave without letting you know."

"Oh, okay. It's fine. Let me walk you out," she responded and the two walked back down the stairs.

"So, hey, um, do you think you'll be okay getting to school on your own next week?" He asked.

"I should be okay, I think. I'm usually pretty good with directions, but not all the time. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Then how's this sound? We'll exchange contact information so if you get lost, you can just call me. Sound okay?"

Shika gave the blond a suspicious look.

"Do you _really_ want to keep in touch just in case I get lost or is this just your way of asking for my number?"

Mirio was the one to blush this time, once again averting eye contact.

"Ahaha, I guess you got me, huh? Oh, but I really would come and help you right away if you ended up getting lost. That goes without saying...but...I mean, I wouldn't be against exchanging a text or two with you during the week before school starts. I-if that's okay with you, of course?"

Shika was unsure. Mirio was a really nice guy, but was she ready to let someone new get close? Even if it was only texting?

Part of her still wasn't over Shikamaru. Hell, she still had all of her previous text messages with him saved in her phone just so she could go back and read them whenever she felt sad.

That was unhealthy enough as is. But wouldn't letting others in help her move forward just a little bit more? Screw it, why not take a chance? Plus, it wasn't like he was confessing or anything.

He just asked for her number. No big deal. But now she felt a little stupid for overthinking it.

With slightly pink cheeks and a flustered frown, she held out her hand for his phone, and Mirio excitedly fumbled around in his pockets before handing it over.

It was the newest version of the most popular phone out and Shika secretly envied him for having one already.

There was no passcode to unlock his phone, much to Shika's surprise. Even Shikamaru locked his phone. Didn't he have anything to hide? Things he didn't want others to see?

Actually, she found that kinda cute. He was like an open book. After making her way to his contacts, she added herself to his list before returning the phone.

Mirio was beaming with happiness.

After that, the blond slipped on his shoes and they said goodbye. Shika was just about to walk into the kitchen when she heard the ring of her phone notifying her of a new text message.

She unlocked her phone and saw one new message from an unknown number. She clicked on it and the message read,

" _I really enjoyed walking around with you today, Sunshine. Let's do it again sometime soon."_


	6. A small glimpse of Lemillion

" _Hey I've been meaning to ask you, but when we first met you called me sunshine as soon as I opened the door. How did you know it was me? How did you even know what I looked like?_ "  
  
" _I have a pic of you. Got it from Mr. Aizawa when I was told about having to take you to the school. And I gotta say, I thought it was pretty gosh darn cute! 😋😍_ _"_  
  
Shika giggled at the text. She and Mirio had been texting on and off everyday since she'd given him her number. However, they hadn't seen each other since. She was fine with that though. There was no rush since they attended the same school.  
  
She's a first year and he's a second year so obviously they wouldn't see each other all that often during school hours, but the school was only so big. They were bound to run into each other eventually. Maybe during lunch?  
  
Plus he's friends with Hadou, and they'd promised to hang out sometime. She was sure he and Tamaki would tag along too.  
  
Shika rolled over in her bed to lie on her stomach and began tapping away again in reply to Mirio.  
  
" _I see, but hey you'd better not be over there doing lewd things with my pic! Lol_ "  
  
" _Mwahahaha! Like I'd tell you if I did. 😈_ "  
  
" _Ewww! Mirio-kun! Gross! You really don't, do you?_ "  
  
" _Wouldn't you like to know...._ 😘"  
  
" _Well then, moving on lol! Anyway guess I'll head to bed. Goodnight Mirio-kun ttyl_ "  
  
" _Goodnight Sunshine_ "  
  
With that, Shika turned off her phone and placed it on her nightstand. It was actually pretty nice chatting with Mirio, she thought as she got up to turn off her bedroom light. He was really nice and they'd grown a bit close over the past week. Though he did flirt a bit it wasn't uncomfortable and she found his corny jokes pretty cute.  
  
She was getting used to being called 'Sunshine' and calling him by his first name was easier with each message they exchanged. Needless to say, he'd helped the week fly by and before either of them realized, it was already Sunday night.  
  
Her heart pounded at the thought. Tomorrow would be her first day as a freshman in high school- her first day at UA. She was both nervous and excited. What would it be like? Would she get along with her classmates? Would she make any new friends?  
  
That last question sent her eyes wandering over to the photos of her friends back home. She couldn't really see their faces clearly in the darkness of the room, but she'd looked at them so many times that she already had them memorized.  
  
Unsurprisingly, all of her friends in Konoha were also Shikamaru's friends. He'd been the one to introduce them, but they were all really good to her despite that and her being younger.  
  
Even after her breakup with Shikamaru, none of their friends treated her differently. She'd been blessed to have such great friends like them over the years. That's why guilt was eating away at her; she hadn't contacted any of them since the second day she arrived in Musutafu.  
  
With that realization in mind, she made a mental note to call them all tomorrow after school. That way they'd have lots to talk about.  
  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
  
Shika wasn't sure just when she'd fallen asleep last night, but what she _was_ sure of was the fact that she hadn't had nearly enough. Her mind raced a thousand miles a minute the night before worrying about how things would go today so she hadn't really been able to sleep.  
  
And now that the day has come, butterflies were filling her tummy once again.  
  
She groaned and pulled her pillow over her head as she listened to Natsuo's loud voice calling her from down the stairs.  
  
"Oi, Speed runner! Get up or you'll be late for your first day of school!"  
  
Shika's cheeks grew hot with embarrassment. He'd insisted on calling her that Gods forsaken name no matter how much she protested. She'd even begged Fuyumi to make him stop, but not even she could put an end to it.  
  
At least he didn't tell his sister why he'd taken to calling her that- only telling Fuyumi that it was their secret. Which, in its own way was just as bad as telling her the truth!  
  
Shika eventually dragged her sleep deprived body out of bed to get herself ready. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and ran her fingers through her hair to comb out any tangles.  
  
A wide tooth comb would have been better and much easier to tame her long locks, but she'd forgotten to pack the one she had back home and couldn't find one anywhere in Musutafu.  
  
Not surprising though since most full Japanese people didn't have thick, slightly kinky curly hair like hers. She had her mom to thank for that. But she wouldn't trade it for the world.  
  
After putting on the UA summer uniform, Shika gave herself a quick once over in the mirror. The white blouse and red necktie matched well with the green skirt and gray and green blazer.  
  
The skirt was a bit short, but overall, Shika was happy with the way it looked on her. She truly felt like a UA student while wearing this uniform. The style was a far cry from the somewhat traditional clothes she was used to wearing, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. No, this different was definitely good.  
  
Finally she slid on her socks, applied a little bit of makeup and headed down the stairs. Natsuo was already sitting at the table eating when she found him. Her food sat steaming on the table directly across from him. He smiled when he looked up and noticed her.  
  
"Well look at you in your fancy new UA uniform, Ms. Hero-in-the-making. How does it feel?"  
  
"Great!" She answered, bouncing over to take her seat. She was so excited! Natsuo chuckled.  
  
"Get any sleep last night?"  
  
Shika took a bite of food and sighed.  
  
"No, not really. Too excited.....and nervous."  
  
"Yeah, it's always like that," he began, "New year, new school- makes you feel so vulnerable, right? But high school is like a whole new chapter in life, so don't let becoming a hero dull the experience okay? Enjoy it."  
  
Shika nodded before finishing her breakfast. Even though her nervous stomach was fighting it, she knew she'd need the energy. After she was done Natsuo cleared the table and walked her to the front door.  
  
She put on her school shoes and grabbed her bag before turning and holding out her hand. Fuyumi had reminded her the night before to get her new reloadable IC card from Natsuo.  
  
Said man reached into his pocket and pulled out the card. As he handed it to her, Natsuo patted Shika on the head.  
  
"Good luck on your first step to becoming a hero, kid."  
  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
  
Shika's cheeks were pink as she exited the front door. Being around Natsuo was....confusing, to say the least. She smiled as his words replayed in her head, but didn't have time to dwell on it too much because suddenly being attacked.....with hugs?  
  
"Shiiiiika-chan! Hello hello again! Are you surprised to see me?"  
  
"Nejire-chan?"  
  
"Yep yep! We came to walk with you to school," the older girl said with a smile.  
  
"We?"  
  
Shika leaned to the side of Hadou and saw Tamaki and Mirio standing a few feet away.  
  
Mirio greeted her with a smile and Tamaki only waved while looking down.  
  
"Tamaki felt really bad about leaving the last time so we decided to try again today! Well, that and a certain goofy big guy wouldn't shut up about you possibly getting lost on your first day."  
  
Shika looked over at Mirio once more and he smiled again, the tips of his ears dusted a light pink.  
  
She giggled.  
  
The four of them began walking after that. Mostly it was the two girls talking on the way since they got along so well and hadn't had the chance last time. Since Hadou liked to talk a lot, Shika ended up learning a lot about her in a very short amount of time. She also answered as many questions as she could about Konoha and her family, and she even let them all touch her hair.  
  
They really seemed to love the curls. Hadou had even gone as far as to nuzzle her face against Shika's fluffy hair, much to her embarrassment. Mirio laughed at her reaction, thinking that it made her look super cute.  
  
After exiting the train, Hadou informed them that she'd be going on ahead; that she had to meet up with a teacher before class. And for some reason, she pulled Tamaki right along with her as she ran off.

Successfully leaving Shika alone with Mirio once again.  
  
However, Shika wasn't blind. She knew what Hadou was up to. It was too obvious. But knowing that did little to quell the sudden nervousness she felt as they continued to walk the rest of the way to school together.  
  
"So, were you surprised to see us?" Mirio asked suddenly  
  
"Huh? Oh, uh, yes. I wasn't expecting for you guys to come," she said before glancing up at him. And that's when her jaw dropped. "Wait a minute!" she gasped as she got a closer look at him.  
  
She hadn't really noticed anything different about him this entire time since she'd been so preoccupied with Hadou.  
  
But now, "You changed your hair!"  
  
Mirio winked and stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Finally notice, huh? Yep, I had it cut and styled yesterday. Actually I had to have some of it cut for an upgrade to my hero costume anyway, but secretly I just wanted a new look for the beginning of my second year at UA. What d'ya think? Like it? Does it fit me?"  
  
Shika blushed. His new hair style did fit him. She didn't know why he'd chosen that particular style, but she was glad he did. Not that the ponytail look didn't fit him before. But this look screamed "HERO". It kind of put her in the mind of a young All Might.  
  
And somehow, she could already see it.  
  
Right before everyone's eyes, Mirio Togata was blossoming. He was already one step closer to becoming the hero he wanted to be. He'd be strong, one of the best.

It was small, but behind those brilliant blue eyes looking down at her flickered a glimpse of the hero who'd come to be known as Lemillion.

"Yeah," she finally said, "It's perfect"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are reading this, sorry for the slow updates. I apologize! And also, sorry for the slow story development. This is book one of a two part series and is more of an introduction of each character and their relationship development with my OC. 
> 
> Book two focuses more on other stuff. So, hang in there if you can. It picks up as it goes, though still includes some toothachingly sweet fluff(I mean, Mirio is in this after all so what do you expect? Lol) 
> 
> Anywho, I apologize once again. 
> 
> OH! BEFORE I GO, expect a couple of chapters to be posted consecutively to make up for lost time. 'Kay, bye!


	7. First day and parfaits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REWARD CHAPTEEEEEER!!!

Before the opening ceremony, Shika and Mirio walked over to the development studio to meet Mr. Power loader. Since her school and quirk information hadn't been transferred from Konoha to Musutafu in time, Shika hadn't been able to submit a quirk registry and body specification form for her hero costume. 

So now she had to have a temporary one made for the time being.

Mr. Power loader had one of his assistants take her measurements for the costume and as they did, they called out her specs. Shika was so embarrassed and Mirio's ears were beet red as he watched and listened. 

There was just something about seeing that measuring tape wrapping snugly around her body in.... certain places.

Before they left, Shika was informed that she could stop by city hall in about a week to get a quirk registry form to submit to the school's support company for her real hero costume. 

With that one she could attach a request form asking for certain customizations and designs. She couldn't wait. After that, Mirio dropped her off at her class and said his goodbyes before heading to his own.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Shika's first day of school was fairly uneventful. She met her classmates and the rest of their teachers before going to the opening ceremony. Then lunch time came around, but sadly she didn't get to see Hadou, Tamaki or Mirio. After that was an introduction class for hero basic training. 

Admittedly she was kind of disappointed since everyone else got to wear their hero costumes during the hero fitness test while she had to wear her gym uniform. The temporary costume she'd been fitted for earlier wouldn't be ready until tomorrow.

Everyone displayed their quirks during training then once back in class Aizawa evaluated their performances. Shika, much to her surprise, was only evaluated on her sub-quirks and not the main one. 

Aizawa had also asked her to meet him after school to further discuss his evaluation. That was scary and the nervous glances she received from all the other students only made it worse.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Shika knocked on the door of the faculty room before sliding it open and entering. There were a few teachers scattered around the room typing away at their computers as she walked over towards Aizawa. 

The area just in front of his computer was littered with empty juice boxes and disposable 7/11 bento containers. And there he was among the heap with his head against the desk sleeping, yet again.

"Um, Mr. Aizawa?" he'd heard her say and lazily opened his eyes.

"......Eh? Kazami? Did you need something?"

She was confused and was sure it showed on her face. "Uh, you said you needed to talk to me after class.....? About my evaluation?"

Aizawa only looked on in silence momentarily before blinking a few times and stretching. 

"Oh......right. Your quirk. Particle release you called it? It's dangerous. Too dangerous to use during regular hero training."

"But-" she began but was cut off.

"A quirk with that amount of destruction could put the other students in danger if you're not careful. So during hero training you'll only focus on your sub-quirks."

Shika couldn't believe what she was hearing. She'd worked her butt off to perfect particle release to the point that she had. Sure, she still didn't know everything about it or its secrets, and using it drained her. Oh, and sometimes she lost control of it... 

But that was besides the point!!!

Now suddenly she couldn't use it at all!? She really didn't want to agree with it, but what more could she do? She had to trust Mr. Aizawa, even if it did piss her off a bit. He's her teacher and a pro hero so surely he knew what was best for her.

With her head lowered and fists clenched at her side, Shika spoke low while fighting back her tears. 

"Yes, Mr. Aizawa, I understand."

Despite her compliance, Aizawa could already see the frustration in Shika's face and the taletell glaze of unshed tears in her eyes. Her hasty reaction was expected, but troublesome nonetheless. 

He sighed and looked away, picking up empty juice boxes and shaking them in hopes that one would have something left in it for him to sip. 

"With all that being said," he began, "starting next week you'll be having supplementary training classes outside of school hours to focus on your particle release. That way the risks are minimal and you can focus all your attention on your quirk without distractions."

The look on Shika's face was priceless as she beamed down at her teacher. The change in her expression was nearly instantaneous. Aizawa almost laughed at the goofy look, but decided against it. Despite the tears running down her cheeks, she was now smiling and cheering. 

Kids

He knew she'd be happy in the end. The things he did for his students. But that's what being a good teacher was all about, right?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After her meeting with Aizawa ended, Shika ran back to class to gather her things. She wasn't sure why she hadn't just taken it with her to the faculty room, but oh well. She put on her blazer and grabbed her bag, tossing it over her shoulder before heading to the exit. 

Her mind was still spinning as she removed her indoor school shoes and slid on her outside shoes.

It was while heading towards the school gate that she noticed Hadou standing there with her back leaning against the wall. She held her hands behind her body, holding her bag and letting it swing leisurely. She smiled when she finally saw Shika and bounced over to her.

"Hey," she said, smiling with her body leaning down to look Shika in the eyes, "Finally ready to head home?"

"Yep. Uh, where're the others?" Shika asked, looking around as they walked. 

Hadou pouted. 

"Why? Am I not enough for you, Shika-chan?"

Shika blushed and waved her hands defensively. 

"No no, it's not that! I'm just so used to it being the three of you together."

Hadou gave Shika a sly look and a wicket smile. 

"Ohh, is that so? Or is it that you just want to see Mirio-kun? Hmm? Hmmmm?"

Shika's blush grew even deeper. "What?! No-no! It's not like that at all!"

"Hmm?"

Shika stared at Hadou for a moment before looking away. It was obvious that the older girl didn't believe her in the slightest, but she was telling the truth....kind of.

"He likes you, you know," Hadou said matter of factly as she walked. Her expression was peaceful. 

Shika sighed.

"...I kind of figured he....l-likes me.....but....-" 

She grew quiet long enough to cause Hadou to look over at her.

"But...?"

"Mirio is...such a sweet guy. No, more than that. He's the type of guy that most girls dream of dating. I've really enjoyed talking to him this past week and he's really been a big help. But...I don't think I can date anyone right now."

"Why? Do you have a boyfriend back home?" Hadou asked. 

A pained look spread across Shika's face. Her voice was low, controlled as she answered.

"Well, no, but.....it's..complicated."

Hadou could tell that the subject, whatever it was, was delicate. She hadn't meant to make Shika sad. She'd just been so excited about Mirio liking the new girl and was already super ready to support their relationship. 

But somehow her meddling in the situation had complicated things. Now she just felt bad.

"OMG, Shika-chan, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad. I know we don't really know each other all that well, but I'd like to think that you and I will become best friends someday really soon. So how about your senpai treat you to some ice cream while you tell me all about it?"

Shika sniffled a little and wiped at the corners of her eyes before smiling up at Hadou. 

"Yeah," she said, "I'd like that a lot"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The golden rays of the setting sun filtered through the large window of the cafe they'd entered, bathing Shika and Hadou in its warmth. The two sat in a booth eating parfaits while Shika told her story, confessing her continued feelings for her now ex-boyfriend as Hadou listened on in silence. 

She spoke in detail about the guy she had loved who'd broken up with her before leaving the village without even a single goodbye. It was still hard to talk about and a little embarrassing for Shika. Especially with Hadou. As nice as she was, they were still strangers for the most part. 

Plus, she's Mirio's friend. What if she went back and told him everything? 

Shika blushed at that thought. Why did it matter if she did tell him? It wasn't like they were dating or anything. He was just a friend to her, right? Nothing more. 

Right?

Hadou placed her spoon down and brought her finger up to her mouth. Her face was thoughtful for a moment as she tapped her chin. 

"I see," she said before looking over at Shika, "So, in other words, you do like Mirio! You just have to get over your ex first. No worries. Mirio will help toss that guy out of your mind in no time!"

"Huh? But-," Shika stammered.

"Kiddiiiing!" Hadou said with a giggle. 

But as suddenly as her smile appeared, it was gone. 

"Hey, Shika-chan, you're super strong, huh?" 

Shika gave her a confused look. 

"Most people would try their best to move on after a break up. They'd try to find somebody new to ease the pain of a broken heart, even if their feelings for that person weren't 100% real. But you're different.   
The way I see it, even though you've been hurt, you refuse to jump into a new relationship right now. You want to be sure you can give all of yourself; that your feelings are real. And on top of that, you're also thinking about Mirio's feelings too. You're a really strong person, you know?"

Hadou smiled softly across the table at Shika while holding her hands. Though she was embarrassed, Shika was really happy. She smiled back, this time not avoiding the other girl's gaze. 

"Well, I never thought about it like that actually. I mean, it's true, I don't want to hurt Mirio-kun. He's too good a guy for the likes of someone like me anyway. Plus, we haven't really known each other all that long. I don't know much about him really."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. The school year has only just begun and I have a feeling that you'll be seeing a lot of us. I told you, right? We should hang out! I'm serious you know. I want to become good friends with Shika-chan!" Hadou giggled, but then she remembered something.

"Oh, also, we've decided that we're gonna stop by and pick you up every morning since the Todoroki property is so close to Tama-chan's place! So, yay! I'm so excited! This school year is gonna rock!"

Shika couldn't help but giggle at Hadou's excited expression. It was just too adorable.

And suddenly she was looking forward to the new school year even more.


End file.
